


Sugar and Spice

by lepusastrum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I really enjoyed writing this thank you, M/M, for monstertron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepusastrum/pseuds/lepusastrum
Summary: This is my gift for @battyintentions  for @monstertronexchange! I loved all the prompts you gave, it was hard to pick ^^I hope you like it.Prompt: witch Shiro summons demon Keith and Lance and they make him their pet





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BattyIntentions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/gifts).

Sugar and Spice | shklance | voltron: legendary defender | 18+ | 2019/07/19-31  
  
AN: I’m sorry, sadly I don’t have beta  
  


\--

Shiro knew what he was doing - or least he wanted to think he knew what he was doing - when he placed the ouija board in the middle of the pentagram. He had a symbol carved into the living room’s floor, he needed to chalk on the additional symbols what belonged to each ritual. The pentagram itself without any other symbol was a defender.

So he placed red candles to each vertex of the star, lit them, then placed the board. He wanted to try if his practices and study earned him enough power to communicate with… something. Or someone. A spirit for example, and they could talk or communicate some kind of way.

Shiro chose the timing carefully. Friday, new moon, odd numbered day. He even picked his meals to the whole week and drank different teas to help the ritual.

The sun shone weakly on that day and however it was nicely warm, the sun often hid behind soft clouds. By the night the clouds thickened and covered the whole sky like a fluffy, heavy blanket. When Shiro lit the candles, the rain started to fall silently, but dense.

Shiro knew the rules. Odd number board users could open a gate to the evil. Always greet and after you’re done, say farewell. Have patience, the spirits from the other side see the world of livings differently. He nodded to himself. He felt prepared. He wasn’t alone. Lu was there and - Lu was Shiro’s jetblack bunny, Lu was standing for Lucifer - and he count as one too, they were even. Right?

He was a little nervous. Okay, very nervous, but so curious and determined too. Shiro sat down in front of the ouija board, folding his legs. He took a deep breath, then placed his fingers on the planchette. A thunder hummed into the night, making a dramatic scene. Shiro closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind and focus. He gently moved the planchette to the “Hello”. He tried to ask questions like “Is anyone here?”, “Do you want to talk?” and such, but he didn’t get any answer. He was about to close the very one sided conversation and move the planchette to the “Goodbye” text, when the small wooden object trembled under his fingers. Shiro stared down. Lu started to run circles in his place.

The planchette moved his hands to the “Hello” text, then quickly to the letters. W-A-N-T-T-O-...-E-F-U-N-W-...-S-... it started moving furiously, Shiro couldn’t keep up, not with the moving, nor noting the letters. The planchette suddenly stopped, and the candles went out. It was dark and silent.

“You’re too fast,” Shiro said then. “Please, repeat, I couldn’t--” The planchette started moving again. Shiro couldn’t catch every letter in the dark, however he tried keeping on. The planchette suddenly stopped again, the candles flamed up, then went out again. The darkness started to stir and thicken. Until… Shiro narrowed his eyes. Could it be…? Were there two forms…? Two persons?

The electric lights turned on (on their own) and the reading lamp gave a soft golden light to the dark room. Shiro found himself in front of two… creatures. Obviously male creatures. He gulped. Both of them seemed human, wearing… lingerie - to hide their lower parts they wore thongs and they wore bra-like things on their chests - and had a few extras, like small horns, pointed ears and maybe thin tails too, Shiro couldn’t tell in the half-light. One of them had tan, smooth skin, cinnamon coloured short hair, sapphire eyes and the cockiest grin Shiro had ever seen in his life. The other was two inches shorter than his company, his skin alabaster, hair dark, long and braided, stars shining in it, eyes piercing violet, reflecting galaxies.

“We asked if you want to have fun with us,” said the tan skinned boy still grinning.

“F-Fun?” Shiro managed to ask. He didn’t dare to move.

“Yeah,” the boy nodded. “You seem interesting. You called us, so we were wondering if you’d be up to playing.”

“Playing?”

“Yeah. With us. The name’s Lance, by the way. He’s Keith.”

“Sh-Shiro,” Shiro introduced himself a little dumb.

“Nice to meet you, Shiro.” Lance walked to the witch, lightly, like a cat, then crouched beside him. “So what do you say?” He turned his eyes towards Keith. “He would really deserve a good play. If you will be a good boy, I’ll tell you some of his weak points.”

Shiro blinked. “What?”

Lance sighed. “Fine. You’re a fighter, aren’t you?” He chuckled, then leaned closer to Shiro - he had a very nice smell -, but looked at Keith. “He likes biting. Both you bite him or you let him bite you.”

“Wait a minute. By fun and playing you mean having sex?” Shiro asked raising his eyebrows.

Lance laughed and this time Keith joined him. Their voices sounded like instruments. Keith leaned to Shiro.

“Of course, what else did you think? You summoned two incubus, like one would not be enough,” he cooed.

“I--” When did he do that? He glanced at the two. Shiro wasn’t dumb to push his luck away. He smirked. “Sure, I’m up to having fun with you.”

Lance grinned. He glanced at Keith, then turned to Shiro. “Cool. Now let’s make Keith crawl. He’s really beautiful when he loses it and he can take a lot. You won’t regret.”

Shiro looked at Keith. Lance’s… let’s say  _ clothing _ was blue and satin, in a way it matched his small horns, Keith’s was red and leather. He looked really delicious. Shiro smiled and he felt so lucky. He nodded.

“Sounds good, let’s do that.”

“All right, first we get to know each other a little better,” Lance purred. He didn’t wait for Shiro’s answer, he cupped his face into his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Lance tasted like cinnamon. Shiro whimpered and he kissed the incubus with all his body back. He placed his arms on his hips, tongue lapped him, touched the sharp teeth, then sucked on his tongue.

Lance chuckled. “Like what you--” Shiro’s lips made him silent as he started another kiss. One hand left the thin hip and travelled up on his back to his hair. Fingers slid into the cinnamon locks, curled, then the witch tugged on the soft locks.

That made Lance moan and it seemed he slipped out of his role for a second. “Whoa, you’re good,” he whispered against Shiro’s lips. “We might keep you…” Lance opened his lips to kiss the witch again, but a strong hand grabbed his neck and he was pushed away.

“My turn,” Keith said on a low tone. Lance gulped and nodded. Keith turned his eyes from Lance to Shiro. “Kiss me now.” It sounded like an order and Shiro liked that.

Shiro reached out, he placed his hand on Keith’s nape then pulled him into a kiss as the incubus asked him. Keith tasted like salted caramel. Shiro couldn’t get enough of him and he was devouring him. Keith pulled away panting. He looked into Shiro’s eyes and the man thought he really saw galaxies in there. Then Keith turned away and he patched his lips on Lance’s. He kissed him eagerly. They put on a little show for Shiro, kissing openly, showing their tongues embraced. Shiro gulped and realised his pants were very uncomfortable and tight.

The boys pulled away, and Lance smiled at Shiro.

“Let’s play,” he cooed and like it would be an order, Keith leaned back to the witch and kissed him. Sloppy and lazy, mapping his mouth, then he kissed a path down to his neck. The demon grabbed Shiro’s shirt and tore it off of him. As his chest was free, Keith attacked the newly exposed skin and showered it with tasting kisses. When he found a nipple, he licked it playfully. Shiro moaned loudly. Lance grinned, but just watched the two.

Keith gently pushed Shiro back - they were still on the floor in the circle -, and climbed on him. He straddled over his hips, and continued kissing his way down. When he reached the hem of the witch’s pants, he could feel how hard the other was. Keith allowed himself a short grin. He hooked his index fingers into the hem and started to pull the pants down. Shiro arched his back to lift his hips to help Keith’s actions. Finally he was naked and hard. Keith licked his lips, then grabbed the base of the witch’s erection. Shiro muffled a moan.

“May I?” Keith asked turning to Lance over his shoulder. Lance licked his lips again, then nodded. When Keith got the permission, he turned back to Shiro.

The demon gave him a few lazy strokes, then he leaned down, but didn’t take the shaft into his mouth. He rubbed his cheek to the side, then licked the tip. Shiro’s cock twitched, he held his breath. Keith finally took the head into his searing mouth and Shiro let out a trembling breath. The demon nested himself between the witch’s legs and started to suck him off properly.

As Keith settled himself, he felt warmth from behind, then gentle pressure. Lance parked himself behind Keith and pushed the thong from the way, but didn’t take it off. He grabbed his cheeks and spread them. A wet, hot tongue lapped Keith. He trembled and moaned around Shiro’s cock. The witch reached out, he grabbed Keith’s dark, silky locks - he felt his skin met his small horns - and pushed his head down. Keith huffed, Lance smiled to himself then started to lick and lap him. When he was relaxed enough, Lance pushed his tongue inside. Keith moaned loudly and pushed back to get more of Lance’s sweet actions.

He tried to keep up and suck Shiro properly, but Lance distracted him nicely. Finally Lance pulled away.

“Be a good boy and ride our pretty witch.”

It seemed like Lance was the one who gave the orders, Keith took them immediately and Shiro did the same since he liked that.

Keith swallowed, his cheeks turned as red as his clothing, then he did as Lance told him. He was more than happy to obey. He climbed on Shiro’s hips, grabbed the base of his cock and placed the tip to his entrance. He took a deep breath, held it and slowly sat into the thick, hard shaft. He went slow, but didn’t stop. When Shiro was inside with his full length, the man moaned. Keith needed a few seconds to adjust the feeling, being full. Shiro gently rolled his hips under the demon and Keith trembled. He grabbed the witch’s shoulders searching for support. He started to move along, rocking back and forth slowly.

The pace was slow at first, but then they gained speed. Keith was whimpering, so Shiro grabbed his hips to keep him steady. Eventually, he pulled out and pushed the demon down on the floor, chest flat on the pentagram. He grabbed his hips again, lifted them and put it in again with one straight go. Keith moaned. Lance was quick to kneel in front of Keith and pushed his… panties from the way to free his own erection. He gently lifted Keith’s chin, then brushed the tip to his panting lips.

Keith swallowed thickly. He longed for Lance’s cock, so he wrapped his fingers around the base, then took the head into his mouth quickly. Matching with Shiro’s thrusts he started to suck. Lance’s fingers combed Keith’s dark hair back, grabbed the edges of the locks and gently tugged on them.

“You’re so hot,” he gasped. Keith looked up at him.

“Boys,” Shiro moaned. “I’m gonna come…”

Lance’s eyes turned to look at the witch. He grinned. “Then come. Fill our Keithy boy.”

Shiro tried to hold back. He really tried, but Lance orderish sentence, Keith’s sucking heat made him lose it after another few thrusts. He pushed in Keith as hard as he could and he came inside deep, with a throaty moan. As Shiro’s load filled him, Keith pushed back and he came too, undone, into his panties.

Lance pulled his shaft out of Keith’s mouth, bypassed the gasping demon then gently pushed Shiro away.

“Lick our pretty witch clean,” he told Keith, then he pressed his cock to Keith’s entrance. Shiro crawled to Lance’s previous place in front of the other incubus and Keith started to lick and lap the remaining come from his dick - while Lance pushed in.

“You’re so hot and wet inside,” Lance purred. “It’s really a nice feeling fuck you after Shiro lubricated you so well with his juice.”

Keith’s fingers curled into fists and he trembled. Lance let off Keith’s hip with a hand and his fingers danced down to his hard cock. Lance touched the tip gently and he felt the soaked fabric.

“Have you come yet?” he asked the obvious. Keith tried to nod.

“Do you want to come again?” Lance asked again.

Keith nodded again or something like that, it was hard to while he was sucking Shiro off. Lance stopped moving.

“I asked you something.”

“I want to,” Keith moaned. Lance spread his fingers and placed his palm on the nice, wet bulge in Keith’s panties. He pressed, then started to rub. Keith moaned again. Lance sped up and Keith had to stop cleaning Shiro.

“Fuck,” Lance barked the breathy word, then he came inside Keith. He reached out quickly and pushed Keith’s head down on the floor by his nape, but he kept moving. The treatment was too much and Keith came with a muffled cry - staining his underwear with another load.

“Lay on your back, witch boy,” Lance ordered Shiro glancing at him and the witch did as he was asked, his breath hitched from Lance’s sparkling blue eyes. He was hard again, the show in front of him and Keith’s hot, wet mouth did their job. “Keith, sit on his face. Shiro, eat him.”

Shiro felt his cock twitched. Soon Keith’s beautiful behind was in front of him. He licked his lips, then parted the cheeks. His and Lance’s juice was mixed and started to leak out. Shiro leaned there and started to lap the come and lick the loose, puffed hole.

In the next second, he felt another wet mouth around his shaft. He moaned into Keith’s skin, and Lance started to suck him. He was skilled and hot, and Shiro couldn’t stop himself, he rolled his hips. Keith was moaning and gasping softly, Lance made obscene, wet noises. Heat pooled in the pit of Shiro’s stomach. He couldn’t warn Lance, he came.

Lance didn’t drink it, he collected the load in his mouth. He straightened his back, then leaned to Keith to kiss him and share the juice. They were kissing like there wouldn’t have been tomorrow. Shiro continued eating Keith out. Keith was grateful for the witch’s strong hold on his thighs and butt. His legs were shaking, he felt week and he was about to explode in any second.

Lance broke the kiss, and kissed his way down on Keith’s chest. He stopped at a hard nipple. Keith breathed a no, Lance smiled to himself, then licked the pink nub. Keith moaned loudly. Lance bit the nipple, then licked it. Keith cried out and came hard, his whole body was shaking. He fell on his side panting hard and Lance freed his soaked cock to lick it clean. Keith had there three orgasms’ come after all. Shiro crawled next to Lance and he started to lick Keith clean too. 

When they were clean and were just laying panting on the floor, Shiro tried to reach out for his phone. He wanted to order take out, they needed energy and a good sleeping. He frowned. He glanced at the two incubus. Wait a minute, what if they have limited time here? Lance still needed to be fucked in Shiro’s opinion, at least twice.

“How long you can stay?” Shiro asked eventually.

Lance frowned and he and Keith looked at each other. “We won’t leave,” Keith answered breathless. “You summoned us.”

“And made it permanent by the sacrifice,” Lance added, then grinned. “So we will stay forever with you, pretty witch.”

“What sacrifice?” Shiro asked back.

“Come on the pentagram.”

_ Oh _ .

“Is pizza okay for both of you?” Shiro asked then, trying to hide his happy smirk. They needed energy after all. Lots of energy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
